I Know How I Feel About You Now
by LoveTheKenyans
Summary: Just the mere remembrance of it made my insides burn. He laid everything out so easy; he basically told me he loved me. How did I respond you may ask? I lied. Songfic, About You Now by the Sugababe. KxA


Well, I've finally returned from my 5-month writer's block. I'm sure you all missed me about as much as the eskimo misses the winter. ;) Here's my first songfic ever. I hope it's not too bad. I've got some more stuff in the works, I'm thinking about starting up a series of oneshotsfollowingthe first while after the war with Aang and Katara's awkward dating stage. Yummy! Though if none ofmy readers have noticed, I'm horrible about keeping up with series likes that. But I will try my best!Happy fanficing!

And by the way, since I'm sure we've all noticed quite a lag in the addition to the KxA oneshot community, so I suggest you check out my "Aang the Sexy Beast" community! It's set up like a club, only members can have their stories put in the archive. If you would like more information or if you would like to join just send me a PM, I'd really appreciate it!

aangkatara140

_It was so easy that night_

_Should've been strong_

_Yeah I lied_

_Nobody gets me like you_

Just the mere remembrance of it made my insides burn. He laid everything out so easy; he basically told me he loved me. How did I respond you may ask? I lied. I was confused and I no less than lied to him. He kissed me and I turned my back on him. But he was still the same happy Aang when he woke up the next morning. That's one reason I love him; I think he still understood that he was going to have me whether I wanted him to or not. He just knew me.

_I know everything changes  
For the cities and faces  
But I know how I feel  
About you_

Maybe it was the fact that I had lived my whole life in isolation on a block of ice; I knew nothing of the interaction of boy and girl. Anyone with the least experience would have seen it from day one. He'd always loved me, starting with a friendship unnaturally strong, eventually building up to such a love most others considered them insane. I should've known that everything would change. Every day that went by, every new place and every new face brought about a different kind of emotion I felt for him, tortuously doing the same to him. But remembering the few nights when my brain pounded in my head, my heart beat out of my chest; it was too late when I finally realized I loved him. But I know how I feel about him now.

_Can we bring yesterday  
Back around  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel  
about you now_

I've thought to myself every night of what I'd give to bring that one night back around. How stupid was I to not have understood my own feelings? I said I was confused, but really I just didn't want to admit that I had fallen in love with my 12-year-old best friend, and according to others I was already enough of a distraction to him as it was. Again, how blind I must have been not to notice. But not even blindness could keep me from seeing such the hurt in his eyes, like I had crushed his adolescent heart that was carrying the weight of the world. I was dumb, I was wrong, and I let him down. But at least I know how I feel about him now.

_All that it takes  
One more chance  
Don't let our last kiss  
Be our last  
Give me tonight and I'll show you_

My laugh resided faster than anyone else's. I watched him as he stood up with a smile of satisfaction on his face and quietly left the room. I caught myself staring before anyone else did and realized what I had to do. It was my one last chance. I'd been thinking about it; in fact, I couldn't _stop_ thinking about it. What if he hadn't won? What if he had died fighting and I didn't even get to say a proper good-bye? I would've never been able to live with myself. I loved him and I had to let him know it. I couldn't let our last kiss be our last. I walked towards him, my eyes sparkling crystal blue, my cheeks blushing crimson red. He turned from the world of which he was the savior and he looked at me with that goofy smirk he'd always given me no matter what the circumstance. I took him in my arms and hugged him tighter than ever before. I glanced longingly over at the back of his head thinking about how I would finally show him how I really felt.

_I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you_

We turned to finally look each other in the eye; our last sober moment spent looking deep into each other's eyes. It seemed I could see everything Aang was feeling at that time through the glint of light in his eyes. Joy, relief, contentment, and above all, longing. I could see the longing in the way he had moved his arms around me. Not a longing of lust, but a passionate longing for love. I've never admitted to myself until now that I loved him, I should've known it would change. But if there's one thing I'm sure of, he's never changed. He's always loved me, whether it be as a best friend or as a lover. If I hadn't changed, though, I wouldn't have cared where it took us. I realize now our destinies really are intertwined and I accept that with an open mind as well as an open heart. I know how I feel about him now. I closed my eyes as I powerfully pressed my lips against his, cupping my hands around his cheek. Sensation overcame me and I could feel my body wrapping itself around him; we became intertwined as one.

_Can we bring yesterday  
Back around  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you now  
I was dumb I was wrong_

As we pulled apart, I distinctly remember showing no particular emotion until I saw the sheepish grin on Aang's face. I couldn't keep myself from ruining the surreal moment and I nearly popped a lung laughing so hard. I pulled him to me again and planted a wet one on his cheek. He grabbed a hold of my hand and we stared into each other's eyes for another one of those surreal moments, as I learned there would always be more and more of those. But I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality and I remembered what I had still neglected to tell him.

"Aang, about what I said the other night…"

"I love you too, Katara."

Barely giving me enough time to spit the words out, he silenced my mouth with a quick peck on the lips. He tugged me by the hand and led me back into the commons area where a group of shocked friends awaited us.

_Because I know how I feel about you now. _


End file.
